People, Help the People
by wishupon-anotherdream
Summary: Songfic. Five students try to feel as if they're happy, when in reality, they're not. Season 1.


**UPDATE - I stuck all of the chapters together and released it as a whole. Enjoy.**

Hi everyone. This idea came to me at 12am and I proceeded two write five chapters of it in two hours. It's a songfic inspired by "People Help the People" by Birdy.

_God know what is hiding in that weak and drunken heart_

_So he kissed the girls and made them cry, those Hardfaced Queens of misadventure._

Puck

Everyday for him felt like a battlefield. He lost control, lashed out, seeked revenge. And slept with his best friend's girl.

He wasn't meant to fall for the pretty blonde. His girl he already knew played on another team, Santana and Brittany getting caught by Noah himself. Seeing this made him feel a little less of the badass he was. And frankly, the moment he saw Quinn Fabray, he felt that guy fading.

He slept around to feel wanted in a world that didn't want him. He kissed all of the girls and made them cry by breaking their hearts. He claimed it was part of the badass facade, but falling for Quinn slowly changed him, and he realised he couldn't lead on girls that weren't Quinn.

She always was perfectly happy with Finn, Santana was always perfectly happy with Brittany, and Mike and Matt were perfectly happy with being best friends. But Puck - Noah, he hated the name Puck - had no one. His family fell apart when his father left, and he was sick of staying strong.

He pushed all of the hurt and pain and unwanted feelings away until Quinn arrived on his doorstep that fateful night. He just let go and finally did something that he, the true Noah, wanted to do. He hurt that girl, screwed up the rest of her life. But he didn't see that, he was tok caught up in his own desires.

He loves Quinn. He tells himself that everyday. And when news travelled to him that she was pregnant, he wanted to scream. He had gone and ruined everything. And he hurts as he watches her use lie after lie to trick Finn. Finn got everything! Everything that Puck deserved!

But, maybe Noah deserved love. Maybe he deserved the girl. Nobody cared.

_People, help the people_.

_God knows what is hiding in those weak and sunken eyes_

_A fiery throng of muted angels, giving love but getting nothing back._

Brittany and Santana

From the moment they first met, the two girls knew they needed each other. They met in elementary school, their friendship getting stronger through the years. But as their sophomore year approached, Santana didn't feel like she wanted to be Brittany's friend anymore. She wanted - no, she needed - to be more than that.

It had been one year at high school and Brittany already had made a name for herself. She had a near perfect record of making out with the members of the student body, even the girls. She knew from a young age that she was bisexual, and it was something she came to terms with easily.

Santana, however, thought that if she pleasured herself with the people she wasn't attracted to she would be able to push her feelings away. She lashed out because all she wanted to be was normal.

Once, she accidentally spilled this to Brittany, who reassured her that it gets better. The true feelings came out, and the two girls started their magical relationship.

They both knew it would be hard, Kurt Hummel was an example. Brittany happily jumped out of the closet, while Santana cowered inside with the door locked. She wanted to stay in her comfort of her secrets.

They his their relationship, using others to cover their true feelings. They loved each other, and got nothing back from the cruel world.

The day Santana tiptoed out of the closet was also the day she swore she would never do so again. There were people that knew - Puck, Quinn (who thought it was a slight abomination, but put her views behind her as she was guilty), Mike and Matt being the only ones. No one told Finn, he was a blabber mouth.

The way high school worked for the two girls was to lie and cheat through the day to be in each other's arms at night. And it worked, for the most part.

_And if you're homesick, give me your hand and I'll hold it._

_God knows what is hiding in this world of little consequence.  
Behind the tears, inside the lies  
A thousand slowly dying sunsets  
_  
Quinn

Quinn knew that the lying would hurt people. She knew that she was hurting Puck so badly, denying him of his child. She already knew that it was going up for adoption. She could just give it away and move on with her life.  
But Finn thinks it's his. And he wants to keep it. But it was her decision, she thought, she didn't want a baby.  
Her web of lies got even more tangled day by day. She told Finn some lie or another about the baby to keep him quiet. She then would tell him another lie, saying she left a book in her locker, and she would try and apologize to the one she didn't want to hurt - Noah. She may have a small thing for him, but it was Puck she was thinking of. The man who breaks hearts for sport. But, he hadn't dated in a while. That was strange.  
She would then walk into Glee late, believe it or not, she loved it. Another lie, maybe she wasn't feeling well or she had a book to take to the library. She would then sob in the girls bathroom, her heart feeling heavy with remorse. She hated hurting, but hated seeing Noah hurt.  
She also hated hurting everyone like the destructive force she was meant to be. She hated the order at McKinley - she didn't want to hurt the Glee Club, especially Rachel Berry. Even though the brunette was annoying, she was adorable, and sometimes Quinn caught herself staring for too long.  
She loved Puck, she maybe loved Rachel and she didn't love Finn. Relationships based on lies.

_People, help the people._

_God knows what is hiding in those weak and drunken hearts._ _Guess the loneliness came knocking_ _No one needs to be alone, and singing._ Rachel To put her feelings into one simple word, it would be lonely. Rachel was lonely. She knew that everyone hated her - they made no effort to hide it. The snide comments, the eye rolling. Everything they did she noticed. But she was tired of fighting. The Rachel Berry they know and don't love is hiding somewhere. All that's left for now is her facade. All because she was lonely. Her dads were never home, so she couldn't talk to them, and no one at school liked her. She just needed to spill her secrets before she exploded. There was a boy. His name is Finn Hudson. But he was dating the pretty blonde. Just as Rachel expected. She remembers how much she wanted to be Quinn Fabray. She was beautiful and blonde and had everything. Rachel was none of those things. She was plain and boring. She was sick of fighting the Quinn Fabrays of the world. Yet she still is mesmerized by them. She wants to be the size two that they are, but she can't. Because she's a failure. So she'll go through life, wondering I'd anyone else notices if she's a failure like she thought of herself. She wouldn't want to know anyways. _And nothing will drag you down…_These five people go through their lives not feeling the way they should. They create lies,they have hate and they can't come to terms with the way life works. They have their goals, their strengths, and - of course - their weaknesses. And, one day, they will all overlap. They will help each other find who they have to be. One day, they'll finally succeed. One day, Santana and Brttany will live free as a couple without having to hide. One day, Rachel will get the guy she wants and she'll feel like a human being. And , one day, Puck and Quinn will reunite. But, it's all far away. So, for now, help the people. _Oh, and if I have a brain_ _If I have a brain_ _It'll be cold as a stone and as rich as the fool_ _That turns all those good hearts away._


End file.
